


The Debt Collector

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [42]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just a sexual oneshot not to be taken too seriously, Naughty Merle Dixon, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Spanking, demanding sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: This is just for fun. Very smutty and Merle is not the sweetheart I normally write in this one. Sometimes I feel the desire to write him as a very naughty boy.
Relationships: Merle Dixon and OFC - Audrey
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Debt Collector

**The Debt Collector**

* * *

Merle was laying up under a beauty of a car all day long and he didn’t consider it a hardship. A midnight blue 1970 Dodge Challenger was maybe the sweetest of rides in his opinion. He hadn’t met the owner, but he planned to ask him a little about the car when he came to pick it up. It was fully restored, with black leather interior. The black pinstriping and shiny chrome grill had him wanting to take it for a spin.

Just as the day came to a close, the bells above the door jingled and he looked up to see a girl of maybe 20 standing next to the car.

“Yeah?”

“I’m here to pick up the car?” she said sweetly.

“This is yours?”

“Well, it belongs to my ex, but I said I’d pick it up for him as a final favour, it’s the only way he’ll give me my stuff back,” she sighed.

“Alright then, come to the till and I’ll write it up.”

The girl was in a soft yellow sundress and her brown hair fell down over her breasts, catching his eye…and that was a dangerous thing. She sat down on a barstool on the other side of the counter as he pulled out the calculator to bring up her total.

“That’ll be $325.75, sugar.”

“But…”

“What’s up?”

“He only gave me $200.”

“You’ll have to call him to bring more.”

“He’s out of town, that’s why I’m picking it up for him.”

Her voice got a little whiny and her eyes reflected panic, Merle liked that.

“You ain’t got any money?”

“I just paid the deposit on my new apartment…it was the very last of my check.”

“Well then, it looks like we have a problem.”

“What can I do?” she asked.

“You single now, huh?” he grinned.

“I suppose so. Why?”

“I think maybe we could work something out.”

“You mean...” she queried.

“Uh huh, got a problem with that?” he asked point-blank.

She only grinned and he knew what was his entry point.

Merle walked to the door of the shop and turned the deadbolt.

“Maybe you do a little something for me and I forget about the whole thing. Then you pocket the $2oo he gave you. Thoughts?”

“Well...”

“You play nice, and I’ll play nice.”

“But-”

“Not paying for services is theft, sugar…and look at it this way, I can make your eyes roll back in your fuckin’ head and you get to keep $200.”

The girl stood up and he wasn’t sure if she was going to run or cry or what. Then she surprised him a little by accepting the deal.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Come to the back of the shop and I’ll show you.”

Merle walked to the back office and pulled a bottle of scotch from his desk. Dixon’s Jiffy Lube was the best shop in town and business was good. Merle sat back in his old leather office chair and took a long swig from the bottle as he eyed her up.

“What’s your name, sugar?”

“Audrey.”

“Alright, Audrey. Here’s what you’re gonna do for me…come sit down on my desk right here.”

She bit her lip and walked over to the edge of the desk before him and rested her ass on the desktop.

“Tell me, what are you thinking?”

“I’m just nervous. I can’t even think straight.”

Merle set the bottle on the desk next to her and lay his big hands on her bare knees, moving the baby duck yellow dress a little higher up her thighs.

“I’ve seen you around town before,” he began.

“I’ve seen you too.”

“Yeah, I saw you and thought you’d be a nice fuck. What did you think of me?”

“That you look strong…and handsome. You’re a powerful man in this town.”

Merle pulled open his coveralls and shrugged them down to his waist to reveal his bare chest and arms. He decided he’d show her just how strong he really was and flexed both arms for her.

“Jesus…” she muttered.

“That’s right…now spread your legs for daddy and let’s take care of this little debt you owe me.”

Audrey sat back a little further on the desk and awkwardly moved her legs apart a little as she tried to avoid eye contact.

Merle was about ready to collect, so he grasped her knees and pushed them wide apart to get it started.

She squeaked a little at the roughness of his touch then and he smirked up at her, she hadn’t seen anything yet.

“Pull that dress up and show me your panties…daddy wants a look.”

Merle picked up the bottle again and leaned back in his chair to take in the sweet sight before him, he was gonna drag it out good. Her hands trembled just slightly as she began to move the dress higher and higher up her legs. When her pink panties finally came into view, they were visibly wet, and she looked at the painting over his head instead of his face.

“Just what I thought…you wanna good fuck, don’t ya, sugar?”

“Maybe.”

“There ain’t no maybe about these panties, girl. This is a ‘hell yes’ if I ever saw it. Don’t fret, I’m gonna take care of you and then nail these panties to my wall as a receipt for payment made in full.”

Merle took another long swig from the bottle and then moved his hands up her inner thighs, moaning at the sight of damp pink material. Running a finger down from where her clit surely lay beneath the fabric to the entrance he was going to breach very soon, she began to breathe heavier.

He stood up between her open thighs and pulled the dress over her head to get moving. In a heartbeat, her bra followed and landed on top of the dress. It was on.

“Play with those tits for me, girl.”

Her hands moved over her breasts slow and sensual and he groaned at how hard he already was. The girl was firing on all cylinders and her icy blue eyes burned into his own then. A moan drifted from her lips straight to his dick and he grabbed her hard by the cheeks, pulling her mouth to his.

Merle filled her mouth with his tongue, eagerly awaiting the moment he could fill it with his dick, and she touched him back, laying her warm hands on his waist.

He sat back down on the chair after a moment and urged the crotch of her panties away from her wet, swollen lips to view her desire for him; the desire for relief.

“Fuckin’ hell, sugar. Slide those panties down now. I want all $325.75 outta this pussy.”

She stood only long enough to drop her panties to the floor and then moved to sit back on the desk, but he had other ideas.

“Better idea. You bend over the desk for me.”

/

Her heart beat in her chest like a hammer against cement as she obeyed him, her veins flooded with both lust and fear. She bent over the desk before him and imagined his eyes on her bare ass, drinking in the sight like a ravenous dog.

“Are you a good girl, or a bad girl?”

“Uh…good?”

“Nope. You’re a bad girl, I can see it in your eyes.”

He lay a little smack on her ass and she looked back at him a little stunned.

“You like that, sugar?”

“I think so.”

Merle spanked her a few more times, making her squeak just a little and it turned him on. He moaned behind her and lay a huge hand on her right ass cheek before moving her legs apart like she was being frisked.

“Fuck yes,” he sighed and then she felt teeth on her ass cheek and gasped in shock.

He followed up the little bite with a wide open-mouthed kiss and then his tongue moving slowly up the seem of her ass cheeks.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” she uttered when she feared what was coming next.

“Come back here a little,” he instructed and then urged her back so that she was kneeling on the very chair where he sat, her legs on either side of his thighs and her upper body still resting on the desk.

He took her hips in his hands and planted his tongue in her pussy from behind, taking no prisoners and telling no lies. She gasped and raised her tailbone on instinct, her body requiring more of his tongue right in her sweet spot.

“Fuuuuuck!” she winced as he licked from her clit to her ass and then repeated the motion over and over.

His mouth was so hot and wet and there was nowhere that he missed in his effort to reclaim his lost income. Suddenly a finger moved over her vagina and she needed it, she needed penetration.

/

“Want that?” he demanded to know.

“Yes.”

He grinned and entered her with his thick finger, first one and then another as she sobbed with pleasure. The girl was paying him back nicely but soon it would be his turn and she was going to take more than she expected.

Merle continued to fuck her with his fingers until she was all but begging for more and then finished up with his tongue rolling waves of intensity over her clit from behind, his face buried in her goody jar like a starving man in need of sugar.

She came right out loud as he grabbed at her tits from under her body, his tongue fucking her even as she came undone. Audrey screamed out his name and before she was even finished, he was standing and retrieving his most prized possession from his pants.

“On your knees now, it’s my turn.”

“OK,” she grinned as she eyed what was surely the biggest cock in town.

“You gonna take it all, sugar?”

“I’ll try.”

“Good. Don’t disappoint daddy or I’ll keep you coming back till I claim every penny.”

“Maybe I will disappoint you then,” she grinned.

“Cock hungry little girl,” he smirked and began to take her hair in his hand,

He ran his fingers into the auburn locks and pulled her into his dick without reservation.

She licked nice and slow for a moment and then he had enough.

“Take it, little one. Take everything daddy gives you.”

He fed her his cock till she gagged a little and he loved that. No woman could take it all without choking a little so he learned where her reflex kicked in and decided to be nice about it, only giving her what she could take.

“I love fuckin’ that pretty mouth, girl. Look at me,” he demanded. “Look at daddy when he’s talkin’ to ya.”

Her blue eyes locked on his as he filled her wet mouth with man-sized lust.

“Mmmmm…that’s right.”

He lay a hand on the desktop and rolled his hips into her mouth a little longer before demanding that she lay back on the surface before him.

“Play time’s over, spread 'em.”

She did as he told her, and he eyed her sweet pink lips glistening with need and begging for more.

He tapped the head of his cock against her clit and slid it slowly up and down her slit until she pleaded and then it was on. He thrust into her hard and she whimpered with fulfillment.

/

“That’s a good girl, you take it till I’m done givin’ it to ya…oh fuck that’s good!”

He growled over her and lay his hand in the center of her chest between her breasts, drilling her with his dick and leaving her breathless and wasted. Every muscle in his body strained with effort and she felt every inch of his massive cock owning her pussy as his perfect face twisted in the agony of impending release.

Finally, he was reaching the end and pulled out to sit back in his hyper-masculine 1970s style office chair, demanding that she ride him to close the transaction.

“Come ride daddy’s cock, finish me off, little one.”

Audrey lay a leg on either side of his hips and lined up his evil good cock with her needy entrance, even a moment without him inside her left her burning for more. She felt empty without his cock now, her body hungered for it.

She sank herself down and gripped the leather on either side of his head to bring her pussy down hard on him, her thighs smacking his as she claimed his cock and his head fell back with abandon.

“Good girl…that’s my good girl…fuck yes!”

She rolled her hips and nailed him hard till he grabbed for her waist and began to fuck up into her, and she raised up on her knees to assist.

“Take it, sugar…take it all…”

He growled like a bear smacked across the face with a switch and wrapped her in both arms as he lifted her up to fuck her against the nearest wall, filling her with his cum without a care.

/

“Is my debt paid?” Audrey grinned as she collected her panties from the floor only to have them snatched away.

“I’m afraid not…I’ll let you go now, but you’ll have to be back maybe Friday night?”

“Friday works.”

Merle was as good as his word and left the pink panties hanging from his notice board all week long.

  
  



End file.
